tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT 64 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_64_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #64 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #64''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Chasing Phantoms" #4; "Phantomjagd" #4) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 23. November 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #64 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #63 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Assault on Fortress DunTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Angel/Nobody *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Foot Elite (Cameo) **Tang Shen (erwähnt) *Casey Jones **Purple Dragons *Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner/"The Inventor" *Street Phantoms **Darius Dun **Jammer **Maze *Mafia **Lupo Handlung thumb|180px|Stürzt euch ins Getümmel!Mit der neu eingetroffenen Verstärkung durch Casey und die Purple Dragons''TMNT'' #63 bricht ein groß angelegtes Handgemenge in der Gasse aus, in welchem Lupo und seine Genossen rasch den Kürzeren ziehen. Zu den Fragen seiner Freunde antwortet Casey, dass er - gemäß dem Wunsch von Meister Splinter - die Anführerschaft über die Dragons übernommen hat."Chasing Phantoms" #1 und ''TMNT'' #62 Dass ihr eigener Vater ihnen nichts von diesem Plan erzählt hat, schmeckt den Turtles, besonders Raphael, gar nicht; doch die wichtigste Aufgabe dieser Nacht, nämlich Harold zu befreien, lässt diese Zweifel fürs Erste in den Hintergrund treten. Leonardo weist Casey und die Dragons an, die Umgebung von Duns Geschäftszentrale zu sichern, dann stürmen die Turtles, Splinter, Angel und der Foot Clan das Gebäude. thumb|left|240px|BeziehungstherapieIm Inneren des Zielgebäudes bedienen Harold und seine Ex-Ehefrau Libby sich mit ironischen Bemerkungen über Libbys Bündnis mit Dun. Libby antwortet darauf, dass ihr momentanes Interesse nicht darin besteht, Dun zufrieden zu stellen, sondern weil sie wieder wie früher mit ihm zusammenarbeiten möchte. Harolds vorwurfsvolle Antwort, dass ihre einstige Partnerschaft (und Ehe) mit ihrem Verrat an ihm geendet hat,''Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' und ''TMNT'' #51 wird Libby für einen Moment zornig, erwidert dann aber, dass Harold recht hat: Sie hat ihr gemeinsames Leben mit ihm für Geld aufgegeben, dadurch aber im Endeffekt verloren, was sie eigentlich am meisten gebraucht hat. thumb|180px|VerteidigungsvorbereitungenMitten in diesem Geständnis jedoch platzen die Street Phantoms in die Bildfläche hinein. Libby lenkt sie mit einem Laser ihres Exoskeletts ab und verhilft Harold damit zur Flucht, gerade als der Sicherheitsalarm losgeht und Harold und Dun damit über das Eintreffen der Turtles und des Foot Clans informiert werden. Dun befiehlt Jammer, die Verfolgung Harolds abzubrechen, sich auf die Verteidigung des Gebäudes zu konzentrieren und jeden - auch Harold und Libby - zu töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. thumb|240px|left|How to catch a PhantomIm Foyer des Gebäudes teilt Splinter seine Streitmacht auf: Er und die Foot Ninja fahren im Aufzug hinauf zu Duns Büro, während Leonardo den Rest die Treppe hochführt, um Harold zu suchen. Im Treppenhaus geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt der Phantoms, doch diesmal sind die Freunde auf deren neue Waffen"Chasing Phantoms" #1 vorbereitet. Die Phantoms versuchen unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer Mäntel das Weite zu suchen, doch Harolds Hilfsmittel, die Harold kurz vor seiner Entführung fertiggestellt hat,''TMNT'' #62 helfen den Turtles und Angel, die meisten von ihnen zu schnappen, bevor sie sich in Sicherheit bringen können. thumb|240px|Ein Neubeginn... und ein FreundschaftsbruchInzwischen hat Harold einen Notausgang zum Treppenhaus gefunden und will sich davonmachen, als Libby ihn einholt und ihn um eine Unterredung bittet (wobei die beiden nicht bemerken, dass sich einer der Phantoms - Maze - direkt hinter der Tür befindet und so jedes Wort zwischen ihnen mitbekommt). Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie angefangen hat, für Dun zu arbeiten, weil sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihren Erfindungen kaum Geld zum Leben gehabt hatten; doch nun, da sie mehr Geld verdient hat als jemals zuvor, hat sie erkannt, dass Harold das Wertvollste und Wichtigste in ihrem Leben gewesen war und es immer noch ist. Kaum aber sind diese Worte gesprochen, bricht Maze hinter der Tür hervor und greift Harold mit einem Messer an; Libby stößt Harold rechtzeitig aus der Bahn, wird aber selbst schwer verletzt. Bevor Maze nochmal auf Harold losgehen kann, wird sie von Angel gestoppt, die mit den Turtles gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen ist. Als er Libby am Boden liegen sieht, macht Harold Donatello und seinen Brüdern bittere Vorwürfe, dass sie, seitdem er ihnen begegnet ist,''Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' nichts als Chaos und Zerstörung in sein Leben gebracht haben, und kündigt ihnen seine Freundschaft auf. Schweren Herzens überlassen die Turtles Harold und Libby Angels Obhut und machen sich auf, um sich ihrem Meister wieder anzuschließen. thumb|210px|left|Das Ende von Darius DunDarius Dun hat indessen Splinter und die Foot Ninja in seinem Büro in Empfang genommen. Obwohl er alleine und unbewaffnet ist, macht er aus den ihn angreifenden Ninjas mühelos Kleinholz, und selbst der Anblick der gefangenen Phantoms bewegt ihn nicht zur Aufgabe. Splinter stellt sich Dun im persönlichen Zweikampf und kann ihn mit Leichtigkeit schlagen; dann offeriert er seinem Gegner seine Siegesbedingungen: Wenn Dun dem Foot Clan sein gesamtes Vermögen und seine Geschäfte überlässt, kommt er mit dem Leben davon. Dun aber weigert sich, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, und schwört Splinter sogar noch blutige Rache für seine Niederlage. Daraufhin gibt Splinter einen Befehl, und vor den Augen der Turtles und der Phantoms wird Dun von einem Foot Assassin aus dem Hinterhalt getötet! thumb|270px|AbschiedEntsetzt und angewidert über diese Untat kehren Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo ihrem Vater den Rücken und machen sich von dannen. Leonardo bleibt zurück, reißt dem Assassin - Jennika - die Maske vom Gesicht und überschüttet Splinter mit Vorwürfen über dieses Verbrechen, das er in dieser Nacht begangen hat. Splinter erläutert ihm darauf, dass er einst seiner sterbenden Frau geschworen hatte, seine Söhne zu beschützen, und damit am Ende gescheitert war;"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 er hat diese drastischen Maßnahmen ergriffen, um sie eigentlich zu schützen, womit er aber wieder gescheitert ist. Daher, so formuliert er es, ist er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es das Beste für seine Söhne ist, wenn sie sich von ihm loslösen, damit er sie nicht in die Schattenwelt, die seine Führerschaft des Foot Clans für sie alle bedeuten würde, mit hineinzieht, und überlässt die Aufgabe, seine Söhne in Sicherheit zu sehen, ihren eigenen - und besonders Leonardos - Händen. Mit diesen schwer wiegenden Worten zwischen ihnen trennen sich Vater und Sohn schweren Herzens voneinander, und Leonardo begibt sich zu seinen Brüdern zurück. Splinter befiehlt dann seinen Ninjas, den Phantoms ihre Mäntel abzunehmen, und schenkt den Gefangenen die Freiheit - wenn auch unter der Bedingung, dass sie dafür in der Unterwelt verbreiten sollen, dass mit dem Foot Clan nicht zu spaßen ist. Trivia *Im Originalheft wurde ein Sneak Peak auf das (zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits längst erschienene) Heft ''TMNT Universe'' #1 veröffentlicht. *Trotz seines hier erfolgten Todes kehrt Darius Dun in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II wieder zurück. Neudruckversionen *''Chasing Phantoms'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)